All Is Well
by Inky74
Summary: Draco, Harry and Ron are worried about their 11 year old children who are due start Hogwarts. Will all be well for Scorpius, Albus and Rose at school without their fathers there to protect them. My first chaptered fic please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Notes: This is my first chaptered fic that I have written and I would really like to know what you think of it, so please review. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters. **_

* * *

**All Is Well **

**Chapter One **

Draco couldn't deny that he was worried about his son. It was the night before Scorpius was due to leave for Hogwarts and Draco suddenly had the mad urge to put the body-binder curse on him, just to stop him from going.

It wasn't just the fact that Scorpius would be staying away from home for the first time in his life, or anything as trivial as that. It was the fact that Draco was worried what people might do to him once they find out that he was _Draco Malfoy's_ son. For in today's wizarding society there was only one thing worse than being a death-eater's son and that was being an ex-death-eater's son. A death-eater's son had other death-eater's sons; an ex-death-eater's son had no one.

"I know this might sound strange, but I think deep down I hope that Scorpius is put into Ravenclaw like you were," Draco said to his wife, voicing his opinion for the first time, "not because I believe it is a better house that Slytherin, of course, as that is not true. It is just that I am afraid Scorpius might be bullied if he is put in with the Slytherins." His wife made no indication that she was listening to him but Draco knew her well enough to know that she was. However, it was true that it was always impossible to know exactly what Astoria Malfoy was thinking, there was a constant air of mystery about her; it was this that had been one of the primary factors that had attracted Draco to her in the first place. When they had first met Astoria didn't even acknowledge his existence, it was something that Draco had never experienced before and although it was quite annoying at first he had to admit that it made a refreshing change from his clingy, loud, opinionated, ex-girlfriend Pansy Parkinson.

Astoria was as far from Pansy as anyone could be, she was quiet and thoughtful, always thinking before she spoke and never saying more than she had to. Astoria never gave anything away and over the years Draco had, had to train himself to notice small details about her that may give some indication to how she was feeling. For instance as Draco looked across at her reading her book he noticed she was biting her nails. Astoria never bit her nails; she must be worried.

Draco slid a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder and looked deeply into her pale blue eyes.

"You don't have to worry about Scorpius, I'm sure he will be fine," he had meant to sound reassuring, but it may have come out wrong because Astoria just rolled her eyes.

"I'm not the one worrying, you are; you just told me so. Although, of course I want him to be in Ravenclaw too, but only because of the obvious fact that it is the better house by miles." Astoria gave a cheeky grin so that Draco knew that she was joking, then returned to her book. Astoria was always reading Draco assumed that it was a Ravenclaw trait, something that Scorpius seemed to have inherited off her; he had never liked reading much himself.

Draco pushed a golden curl out of his wife's eyes and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Are you sure you're not worried?" Astoria nodded and her blue eyes met his grey.

"Of course I'm not worried. It is silly to be worried; all children have to go through it. He will be great at Hogwarts whatever house he is in. It is what is best." Draco wasn't entirely convinced, but he didn't press the matter any further.

Astoria smiled prettily up at her husband, then she put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. It never ceased to amaze Draco that every kiss they shared was as mind-blowing as their first time. All worry was immediately erased.

""""""""

Harry couldn't deny that he was worried about his son. Albus didn't seem ready to go to Hogwarts. For the past few days he had been walking around half asleep like a little lost boy, not sure what to do or how to act around his family that he would be parting from in a couple of days time, while his older brother James only made things worse. Albus was small and skinny for his age and all Harry wanted to do was scoop him up into his arms so he could protect him and keep him safe near him, which was quite the opposite of letting him go out into the big wide world of Hogwarts.

Harry looked in on his son as he passed his bedroom door and there he was sound asleep in his bed, like a raven-haired angel. Harry sighed and a lump appeared in his throat as he realized he would not be able to witness the miracle of his son looking so peaceful and innocent again for many months.

About ten minutes later Harry joined his wife and her blue-haired companion in the living room, after having to use bribery to succeed in getting his youngest child, Lily, into bed.

"I had better be going," Teddy Lupin was saying, "but I may see you tomorrow at the station. I will probably be seeing Victoire off." Harry gave his god-son a knowing smile as he saw him to the door. As soon as he was gone he turned to his wife.

"Do you think Albus will be alright at Hogwarts?"

"James was."

"I know but Albus isn't James is he." Harry ran his hand through his already sticking up hair in frustration. Ginny gently took his hand and gave him a warm and reassuring smile.

"I know," she said, "I know," and although Harry hadn't said exactly what he was feeling he felt as though Ginny truly understood and that was the biggest comfort of all.

""""""""

Ron couldn't deny that he was worried about his daughter. He was fiercely protective of her; she was a true daddy's girl. Although he knew that she would have a brilliant time at Hogwarts, he couldn't stand the fact that she was going to be so far away from him.

"Go to bed now Rose," he said softly as he pushed the door of his daughter's bedroom open, "it's a big day tomorrow." Rose turned from the desk where she was reading one of her newly purchased school books with a frown on her face.

"Oh, but Dad, this is the only book I haven't read and I need to finish it before tomorrow." Ron chuckled at his daughter's words as he marveled how like her mother she was.

"Don't worry Rose, no one reads all their school books before term starts, you don't have to."

Rose blinked her big brown eyes up at him, "I know I don't have to but I _want_ to."

"Ok, but maybe you should read it on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow, it's getting late now."

The young girl nodded, sensing defeat and dutifully climbed into bed yawning. Ron pushed her untamed hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead as he did every night. He then stood back and stared at his daughter for a moment longer than he usually would and only when the girl's dark eyes snapped open and she cried; "Daaaad, I can't go to sleep with you looking at me like that, go away!," did he leave.

_**Author Notes: Please review, do you think I should continue? **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Notes: Thank you so much everyone who reviewed! I'm so glad you liked my beginning!**_

_**Thanks to all your great encouragement I have got my second chapter done earlier than expected, so here it is, I hope you enjoy it. **_

_**Please remember to review and tell me what you think. **_

* * *

**Chapter Two **

The hustle and bustle of people, the great scarlet steam engine, coloured steam filling the air; platform nine and three-quarters was truly a wonderful place. There was no where else like it in the world, it was completely unique and above all it was magical. It was as though magic thrived in the atmosphere around them; it was difficult to believe that just the other side of the barrier muggles in neat dark suits were heading off to work.

All around first years' faces were filled with awe and wonder and their parent's faces were filled with disappointment as they secretly wished that they could be going to Hogwarts for the first time too.

Among these people were Draco and Scorpius Malfoy. They stood with Astoria at the front of the station, both wishing that the moment they were dreading would never come, but also hoping that time would suddenly speed up so that they could get it over with.

"Don't worry who you sit with on the train, you will soon make friends once you get there," Astoria was telling her son, who, if it was possible, looked even paler than he usually did.

Draco glanced over his shoulder and caught sight of four familiar faces staring back at him. Harry and Ginny Potter, and Ron and Hermione Weasley. If he was honest with himself he couldn't stand any of them, but still he nodded curtly before looking away.

All too soon his son was loaded onto the Hogwarts Express, waving mournfully at them as the train sped off into the distance. Draco stayed staring at the spot where the engine had been just moments earlier, before dissaparating with his wife back to an all too empty house.

""""""""

Albus and Rose approached the already over-crowded compartment, unsure as to whether they should stay with their older cousins or go off on their own. It had to be the noisiest place on the train; everywhere they looked was utter commotion. Fire-crackers were exploding from one of the trunks, four large owls were hooting loudly in a corner and a small tabby cat gave an ear-splitting screech as someone accidentally trod on its tail. However the person making the most noise was Albus's elder brother James, he was talking as though his voice had no volume control about catching Teddy and Victoire snogging on the platform, while Victoire stood in front of him with her hand on her hip and her eyes rolled.

"Don't worry sis, he's just jealous, he was hoping to have Teddy all for himself," Victoire's younger brother called over the din.

"Shut up Louis! I am _not_," James pulled a face of revolution as Louis cackled at his discomfort.

"Whatever," Victoire rolled her eyes again, and then turned to see Albus and Rose. "Oh _there_ you are. I was coming to see if you first years were alright. I don't want you to think that I am actually _sitting_ in here." She wrinkled her nose at the thought, "but now you are here, I was wondering if you would like to come and sit with me and the girls for your first journey." Victoire smiled kindly (and a little patronisingly) at them, but Albus quickly shook his head. Even sharing a compartment with James was better than sharing one with a bunch of seventh year Hufflepuff girls like Victoire. Victoire shrugged as if to say "your loss" then with a toss of her stunning blonde head she was out the door.

An equally stunning girl with long glossy red hair stood up, scooping up the tabby cat as she went.

"Well, I am going to go and find Molly. Please be good this year Louis, I really hate having to lie for you to mum and dad." She kissed her brother on each cheek, then ruffled his strawberry-blonde hair; Louis blushed, wondering why she always had to do that in front of his friends.

"Go away Dominique. I am _always _good." Dominique raised an eye-brow, waved goodbye to everyone else then followed her sister out of the compartment.

""""""""

Scorpius gazed out of the window at the ever-changing landscape; it fascinated him how beautiful nature could be.

Scorpius wasn't alone in his compartment, he was sharing it will three older students, all of which were easily ignoring him. Not that he was very hard to ignore. He was that kind of person; someone who skulks in the background, a minor characters, a shadow. It suited him and he liked it.

""""""""

Rose sighed happily as she finally finished her book. Although she loved her older cousins she was pleased that James and Louis had left to find their other friends because their constant racket had been making it impossible to concentrate. Rose beamed at her remaining two companions. Albus immediately went cross-eyed and stuck his tongue out at her, while Lucy just gave a quick shy smile before returning to staring out of the window once more.

Although Albus was only her cousin, Rose spent so much time with him that he felt more like a brother to her. His presence somehow made this terrifying journey to her new life at Hogwarts much more bearable. Lucy on the other hand was her Uncle Percy's youngest daughter and Rose's parents seemed to try and avoid going to Percy's house at all costs. From the little she knew about her Lucy seemed shy and sweet, Rose would have liked to get to know her better but Lucy was making this incredibly difficult as she had barely spoken two words since she had come and sit with them.

"Now that you have finished reading, do you want to play exploding snap?" Albus asked waving a pack of cards containing several scorch marks in front of her eyes.

"Alright then, but we will probably be arriving soon." Rose smiled at him, glad to have something to take her mind off the thought of the sorting ceremony that was soon to come.

""""""""

The cold autumn wind whipped Scorpius's face as he stepped out onto the crowded platform. He was disappointed that the scene that met his eyes was extremely unremarkable, he had been hoping to be able to see the castle from the station, but it was no where in sight.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way! Firs' years over here!" A giant of a man called cheerfully over the many heads, swinging a lantern dangerously in his hand. Scorpius hesitated, the man wasn't exactly a reassuring figure, but he had no other choice but to follow him.

Scorpius's grey eyes widened in wonder as they turned a corner and he saw the magnificent Hogwarts castle for the first time. It was even better than he had imagined it to be. Imprinted against the evening sky it looked like something out of another era.

"S'mazing isn't it," the huge man was saying as he waited for the first years to take in the view. "Right, no more'n four to a boat!" The man pointed to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Scorpius felt himself go green, and he had thought this journey couldn't get any worse. He hung back reluctant to get in, and then stumbled forward too quickly resulting in him tripping and almost falling into the lake. A girl in the boat nearest him laughed. Scorpius blushed. He climbed into the boat and sat opposite the laughing girl. He stared up at the sky so that could avoid her eye and pretend that he wasn't sailing such a small boat across such a large stretch of water.

""""""""

"Hey, wasn't that the Malfoy boy who sailed across with us?" Rose asked Albus as soon as they got out of the boat. Albus looked behind them to stare at the pale boy that Rose had laughed at.

"Yeah, you're right it is."

"Fancy the Malfoy boy getting in the same boat as us. Maybe it was a sign."

"A sign for what exactly?" Albus whispered raising his eyebrows as they climbed up a flight of stone steps.

"A sign that we should have pushed him in the water!" Rose laughed.

"Rose!" Albus cried, but laughed with her. As Hagrid knocked three times on the castle door, Albus took one last glance over his shoulder and noticed that Malfoy was standing worryingly close to them, he hoped he hadn't heard what Rose had said.

_**

* * *

**__**Author Notes: Please review! Constructive criticism welcome. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author Notes:**__** Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed I love you all!**_

_**This chapter was quite hard to write so please tell me what you think. **_

_**I would also like to **__**apologise for the sorting hats's song. It is a cross between the sorting hat's song in Philosopher's Stone and some of my own words. I am not a poet so it is not very good, but I didn't just want to miss out the song just because I couldn't write one. **_

* * *

**Chapter Three **

Albus ran his hand through his hair; he always did this when he was nervous. Unfortunately with his hair sticking up at odd angles he looked like nothing less than a mad man.

Trying on a hat in front of crowds of people may seem trivial, but Albus knew that the hat could determine his whole future at Hogwarts. What if the hat insisted on putting him in Slytherin? It would be impossible to make friends in that house. The hat's split-second decision could easily ruin the next seven years of his life.

Albus glanced around at his fellow students, but instead of making him feel better that he wasn't alone, they all looked so worried that they just made him feel even worse. Next to him was Rose, she was jiggling up and down, unable to keep still and absent-mindedly pulling her fiery red hair out of its plait. To her left was Lucy, who was so pale she looked as though she was barely seconds from fainting. The only person in the whole room who didn't look sick with nerves was the Malfoy boy. He was standing slightly apart from the rest of the first-years, his face was completely unreadable, but his body language suggested that he was utterly relaxed about the upcoming event.

Everyone turned as the teacher who had lead them to this chamber entered once again. He was about average height with broad shoulders that seemed only to be enhanced by his midnight-blue robes. His pointed brown beard and thick bushy eye-brows made him seem as though he was someone not to cross, but his twinkling green eyes told another story.

"Form a line first-years, then follow me." Professor Althusser's loud commanding voice filled the chamber and the children immediately did as was instructed. Albus slotted himself in behind Rose, but then soon wished he hadn't, as her hair, which was in an even worse state than his own, obstructed his first view of the Great Hall. Albus craned his neck around her, then he saw it, in front of him, the Hogwarts Sorting Hat. The look of it did _not _fill Albus with confidence, it was dirty, old and frayed and looked as though its point had been burnt off. Was this hat _really_ clever enough to successfully place every student into the right house?

The hat twitched, everyone in the hall was staring at it. Albus wondered if it ever felt self-conscious having to do such an important job in front of so many people. Albus shook his head and pushed this thought aside. A rip near the brim of the hat opened wide like a mouth and all of a sudden it began to sing:

_Next to your new hats I don't look great,_

_I look old and shabby; second rate._

_Over the years I've been around,_

_I've been ripped and torn, almost burnt to the ground._

_Although my outside has been harmed,_

_My brain has not- so don't be alarmed._

_My brain is great; good as new,_

_I can do what I was made to do,_

_Which is to sort students into houses four,_

_Named after founders who we all adore;_

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuff are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friend,_

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends._

_Kind Hufflepuff, Great Gryffindor,_

_Wise Ravenclaw, Sly Slytherin,_

_Which house do you fit in?_

_Try me on an then you'll know,_

_Exactly where you ought to go. _

Albus smiled as an enthusiastic applause broke our, his father had been right; the sorting hat song _was_ always interesting to listen to.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor Althusser's booming voice echoed through the hall. He then pulled out a roll of parchment and begun to read; "Abercombie, Amy!" Amy blushed bright pink as she stumbled forward to put the hat on her head; there was a few moments of silence then;

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted, Amy then whisked the hat off her head and went to join the Gryffindor table.

Next was "Alderton, Achilles," who ended up in Ravenclaw, then "Barbary, Luvinia," who became the second Gryffindor.

As the butterflies in his stomach started to get worse, Albus wished that his name wasn't such a long way down the alphabet so he could just get sorted and have it over and done with. The nerves increased when the fifth Gryffindor went to join the table of the far left and Albus begun to wonder if there would be any space left in that house by the time he came to place the sorting hat on his own head.

"Knightley, Othello!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus couldn't believe it, the sorting hat seemed to be giving out places in the Gryffindor house like old chocolate frog cards.

At last Professor Althusser was getting towards the Ps. Peasegood, Perks, (both Gryffindor), then;

"Potter, Albus," Albus's legs were shaking so badly he was unsure how he managed to get over to the stool where the hat was placed. He quickly pulled the hat over his eyes so that he only got the slightest glimpse of the hundreds of people looking at him before he was in complete darkness. Albus stared at the inside of the hat and the next thing he knew he heard a little voice in his ear.

"Hmm. Let me see. How extraordinarily like your father you are, you are incredibly difficult to place, just like he was. I think you would do well in Slytherin, but you do have many Gryffindor traits. Hmm, let me think, let me think."

Albus smiled at the thought of his father and thought; 'I want to be like my father, I want to be in Gryffindor.'

"Really? Not everyone gets placed in the same house as their parents and Gryffindor and Slytherin are not that different you know? It is because of their likenesses that they are such great enemies. You could be great in Slytherin."

'Please not Slytherin, please not Slytherin,' Albus bit his lip, would the sorting hat really take his choice into account?

"Well then I suppose it will have to be, GRYFFINDOR!" As the hat shouted the last word to the hall, Albus pulled it off his head with a grin on his face and went to sit at the cheering table with the other first year Gryffindors.

""""""""

The sorting had finished and food had appeared on the hundreds of gold plates set out on the four long house tables. All around people were laughing, joking and swapping stories about each other. Scorpius suddenly felt very shy and unsure whether he should join in with the friendly banter or not. He didn't feel as though he fitted in with the Ravenclaws, but that may just be because he had always pictured himself in Slytherin. Many people had often remarked how like Draco he was; therefore Scorpius had just assumed he would be put in the same house as he was. Scorpius's stomach sank at the thought of his father, what was he going to say when he found out that his only son had become the first ever Malfoy not to be a Slytherin?

"Why on earth are you here?" The accusing voice rose Scorpius from his thoughts. He turned to see a girl with freckles and wild hair, he recognised her immediately; it was the girl who had laughed at him earlier that day.

"What do you mean?" Scorpius snapped a little more defensively than he had intended. They were the first words he had said since he had bid farewell to his parents therefore his voice was slightly croaky. He was surprised his voice actually worked at all as he hadn't used it for so long.

"You're a Malfoy; you should be with the Slytherins where you belong." Scorpius's face flushed pink, he wasn't used to confrontations.

"Why is that? Is there some rule to say that Malfoys can't be sorted into Ravenclaw?"

"Well if there isn't there should be." The girl smirked unkindly, then turned away leaving Scorpius lost for words. He had no idea why this girl had taken such a sudden and strong dislike towards him, but he had guessed that it must have something to do with him being a Malfoy. Scorpius looked down and bit his lip, he didn't know what made this girl hate the Malfoys so much, but he hoped that she would forget it soon; an enemy was the last thing he needed.

""""""""

"Wow, the ceiling is really cool, how do you think they made it look like that?" A boy with scruffy brown hair and freckles, who had introduced himself as Robert Belby, asked pointing upwards. Rose smiled, eager to supply the information that she herself had known for years.

"Oh, it's bewitched…." She started but someone else finished her sentence before she could.

"…to look like the sky outside." Rose looked up to see that the person who had spoken was a girl with dark blonde curls who was sitting opposite her. She grinned at Rose, Rose grinned back.

"Hogwarts A History," they said in unison, each wanting to share where they had got their information from. Rose laughed.

"I'm Rose Weasley," she said, "and Hogwarts A History is one of my favourite books."

"I'm Izzy Clearwater," the girl said smiling, "and I know what you mean, Hogwarts A History is so interesting, I read it all weeks ago." As the conversation flowed easily between them, Rose smiled to herself; it looked like she had found a friend.

* * *

_**Author Notes:**__** Please tell me what you think. I know the sorting is quite boring, but Albus's choice not to be in Slytherin is important to my plot, so I had to include it.**_

_**I don't have a beta so I am sorry if I have made any mistakes that I haven't noticed. **_

_**Constructive criticism welcome.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_


End file.
